1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating assemblies, and particularly relates to a heat dissipating assembly for removing heat from an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical heat dissipating assembly usually includes a heat sink attached on a heat generating component, such as a CPU chip, and a fan attached to the heat sink. The heat sink includes a heat-conductive base attached on the heat generating component and a plurality of fins attached on the base. The fan is attached on the top of the fins to feed cooling air to the heat generating component. The heat generating component is usually attached to a central portion of an underside of the heat-conductive base. Thus, a temperature of the central portion of the heat-conductive base is higher than any other portions of the heat sink. However, the cooling air from the fan cannot be effectively directed toward the central portion of the base. It's inefficient to dissipate heat from the heat generating component.
Therefore, an improved heat dissipating assembly is desired.